powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XXXXII
Background Adam was born somewhere, sometime, somehow. His first memory is begging on the streets, it was around the age of 7 or so that his power started manifisting. His power of absolute physical condition. It slowly eased ip on him, his strength didn't just go from 1-infinite, it slowly increased all his physical attributes during the next few years. When Adam one day woke up on the streets, he slipped and pushed his hand out so that he could catch himself. The action didn't have the same effect he'd have hoped, the sudden burst of power and speed created such a powerful wind pressure that Adam went flying a few meters into the air. Effectively making him land on the rooftop instead of in the alley that he was just in. Adam was amazed what happened, and he stepped on the ledge to look down on the alley, but he slipped falling down 9 stories. When he hit the ground he was neither hurt nor did he feel any pain. He stood up even more amazed, as he was standing there amazed, a person came into the alley, he didn't look all that different from a normal beggar. But as he was around 1 meter he pulled out a knife and thrust it towards Adam. Suprisingly the knife stopped immediatly as soon as it touched his skin, almost as if his skin was completely impenetrable. Adam by pure instinct punched the man in the chest, the effect was horrifying... His entire chest had been completely been destroyed, the mans chest was simply not there anymore, the legs were the only thing left. At the sight of this Adam ran away crying. Over the next year and a half, Adam spent every day running from that incident. He was had no idea how large the world was, and he had no idea where he was. Until one day he encountered a small village, there layed mountains of corpses all around. Adam grew fearful, but his wrath pierced through his fear. He dashed around the village trying to find whoever did this, it only took him a second or two to find them. It was a militia group, they were just about to rape a group of women. Adam who was seeping with anger, instantly killed every single militant there. Completely destroying them. The women looked upon him with fear, as he was now covered in blood from head to toe, even his previously void black hair was now a deep red. He looked upon the women and smiled and said "Don't worry. They won't hurt anyone ever again.", he almost looked like a war god. The women cried out at the sametime, they were all terrified but refused to show it to the militants, but now that this god stood infront of them they now didn't need to hold it back. Adam disappeared as miracoulsly as he had appeared, it was as if he was carried away by the wind. Adam went up to the mountain of corpses and picked up them up one by one and dug graves for each one seperately. When the women finally came out of the hut they were previously in, they could simply see that there was over 200 graves, and how the "war god" stood there with his cloak fluttering in the wind. Just as red as his hair was. After that he calmly and gravefully walked out of the village, continuing his escape. But within his heart he now knew how he should repay for his sin of killin that man. He was going to destroy anyone who would ever try to hurt another. Adam traveled the world destroying anyone and everyone who supressed, hurt or killed anyone else. After so long Adam found a village he found similiar, he had killed and slaughtered in the name of justice for so many years. Even though he was just a child when he started he was now a full grown man. And he when he set foot in this village he knew that he had been here before. All of a sudden man ran out of some the hutts carrying guns and rifles, there were also women and kids holding weapons, this sight was nothing new to Adam, but what suprised him was the group of old ladies who yelled "No! Stop!", jumping infront of them. When the villagers put down their guns the old ladies got down on their knees and kow towed and apologized to Adam. Adam was just as suprised as the villagers, but when the villagers asked the old ladies yelled at them "CAN YOU NOT RECOGNIZE CRIMSON THE WAR GOD OF JUSTICE!!!! HE WHO SAVED THIS VILLAGE SO MANY YEARS AGO!!". When the villagers heard this they fell to their knees and kowtowed like the women did before them. Adam wasn't suprised anymore, he remembered it all so clearly now, he looked at one of the women and said "Rise.", the woman looked around to see who he was talking to but it was if she was the only one who could hear that, she looked up at her god, and she met his eyes. "Are you still under the opression of the militia?" his voice was so clear and gentle it was if it was gods own voice. "No my lord, since that day nobody has dared to approach the village since you created "that"" "Good. Rise women.", the old ladies could all hear it now, and they all went from kow towing to kneeling infront of him. "Thank you for showing me the way." As those words echoed through their heads, they could feel his hands on their heads, all of a sudden they could feel how their body was filled with explosive energy like when they were young. If the villagers had looked up they would now be seeing 5 beautiful and young women, not some old hags, but women that almost appeared to be coming straight out of gods embrace. "Let this be your reward and curse for helping me and giving me this curse." As everyone looked up they could see the previous barren ground around them had turned into a beautiful field, filled with beautiful grass and flowers, there was even a lake, but in the middle of town there was a huge pile of vegetables and fruits and even animals (alive ones). The villagers couldn't help but agree that this man couldn't be anything but a god. Adam left there satisified with himself, he had now decided that his sins outweighed the rest of the world, he had now become a legend, a god, and a hero and even a villain. As he was leaving he saw a old friend standing in the field, he was standing there next to a woman, she was burning, like a phoenix... But he couldn't care less about all that what was the most entizing was the woman standing far away, he approached at full speed, when he was standing infront of her the only words that could come out of his mouth was "Gorgeus...", this was the first time in Adam's life that he fell in love. This woman, with her purple blue ish hair, her perfect figure, doll like face, but still the powerful and intimidating aura around her, she was like a goddess. "What's your name?" his voice almost cracked, he could barely contain himself from hugging her and kissing her, "Naomi.", "What a gorgeus name.", within the next fraction of a second Adam stole a kiss from the fare maiden before realizing what he had done, he blushed so much that he resembled his hair color. She looked at him with suprised before starting to giggle. "Adam", he looked up at suprise at her, he couldn't help but smile and now he understood who she was. He couldn't help but feel stupid for not realizing it sooner. "Hello My Love The End Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet